


Feriado

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Easter, Gen, Hints of abuse, Hogwarts, Or Is he?, Potter is up to something, Severus is suspicious
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts se esvazia nos feriados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feriado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Infelizmente, não ganho dinheiro com isso. Ah se eu pudesse...  
> Nota: Esta drabble faz parte do Minifest de Drabbles Temáticos: Tema Páscoa, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

Hogwarts se esvaziava no feriado de Páscoa. Era uma circunstância que agradava Severus Snape. Quanto menos imbecis, melhor.

 

Parecia, porém, que Harry Potter tentava se tornar permanente fonte de irritação para Severus. Não bastava a promessa a Dumbledore, nem nos feriados Potter o aliviava de sua presença. Quase como se não _quisesse_ voltar para casa.

 

Severus pensou nisso. Conhecendo a irmã de Lily, Severus não podia dizer que condenava o garoto. Petúnia podia ser teimosa, irascível e injusta.

 

Mas Potter parecia temer os feriados. E não era só a Páscoa. Era o mesmo para Natal e férias de verão. Quase como se _temesse_ voltar para casa.

 

Severus considerou tudo com cuidado. Se Potter fosse um de seus Slytherins, Severus sabia que era um caso negligência ou coisa pior. Como um legítimo Gryffindor, Potter era responsabilidade de McGonagall. Ela certamente conhecia os sinais de abuso, maus tratos ou negligência.

 

Não conhecia?

 

**The End**


End file.
